The Ultimate Program
by Vulpix1000
Summary: A great MegaMan NT Warrior fanfic. Years ago Dr. Hikari created Project P. If any evil ever gets hold of Project P it will be the end of the world. When it was almost stolen, Dr Hikari sent it to the safest place he could think of. What is Project P?
1. An Urgent Rush Home

The Ultimate Program

By Vulpix1000

* * *

Hi, I'm Vulpix1000. This is my first story. This is a Megaman NT Warrior story. Now time for the disclaimers. 

I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters except for Lord Darkness, Debera, Darkgirl, Brightla, Darkla, Flowergirl, Rosea, Kendra, Jill, Till, and the Darklings ( Sorry about such a long list I added a lot of new characters). The evil organization known as Darkness is also mine. All the other characters, organizations and the show Megaman NT Warrior are owned by CAPCOM and ShoPro Entertainment.

Now that I am done with the disclaimers on with the story.

* * *

After I played Megaman Battle Network 5 and reading about the anime online, I learned Shadowman's Netop's Name. I also know a lot more about Megaman NT Warrior and Rockman.exe than I did before. 

Because of this, I am revamping this story. I promise that the changes will be very minor.

* * *

Chapter One 

An Urgent Rush Home

* * *

Dr. Hikari was packing up his things. He had just helped save New York City from an army of evil viruses. He had been working on the program that stopped the viruses in New York City for six months. He looked at his laptop. 

"It looks like the sound on my computer is off" he said. "Oh, now I remember. I turned the sound off five months ago because the pinging from incoming mail was distracting me from my work" he thought. "I better turn it on."

When he turned it on he heard an alarm. The alarm was yelling out "Warning Warning. Head home. Project P's blocker will start to come down in 30 Hours!"

"Oh No" Dr. Hikari thought. "I have been so busy the last six months I have forgotten all about Project P! I have to get home now!"

He looked at his watch. It was 9:00 pm. So Dr. Hikari went on his computer and bought a ticket for the next flight to DenTech City, Electopia. It took off at 4:00pm. Because the viruses damaged New York City's computer system, this took one hour.

Dr. Hikari then called a taxi, jumped in, and told the driver "To the airport." Because of traffic it took two hours to get to the airport.

When he finally got to the airport, Dr. Hikari went through baggage check in, passport check, and security check. Then he had to find the right terminal. This all took three hours.

When he finally made it to the right terminal, Dr Hikari sat down and looked at his laptop. It said "24 hours till blocker comes down."

Dr Hikari looked at his watch and breathed a breath of relief. His watch said 3:00pm "It looks like I am going to make it 15 hours before the blocker comes down. Now I have to figure out how to explain things to Lan" he thought.

Just then a voice came out of the loud speakers. "We are terribly sorry for the delay, but because of terrible snow storms, all flights to Japan are delayed 24 hours. Every one who has tickets for a flight to Electopia is getting free board at the nearby hotel till tomorrow. Once again we are sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh no" Dr. Hikari thought. "It is an eight hour flight to DenTech City." I'll never make it now."

* * *

How late will Dr. Hikari be? What is Project P? What kind of blocker is it? What does Lan have to do with Project P? All these questions will be answered next chapter. 

I promise to add some of the new characters I listed at the top as soon as I can.

To keep me going PLEASE REVIEW. Especially since this is my first story.

In reviews I accept both complements and criticism. I feel that both complements and criticism will help me to become a better writer. If you choose to criticize my story please don't be too hard on me. Remember I'm new at this.


	2. A Great Day Followed By Trouble

The Ultimate Program

By Vulpix1000

* * *

I would like to say thank you to Alisi Thorndyke, ReneeA111, and Lorriann for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Now time for the disclaimer. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters or organizations except the ones that I listed during the disclaimer in Chapter One. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter Two 

A Great Day Followed By Trouble

* * *

14 year old Lan Hikari was looking out the window of his home in DenTech City, Japan around 9:00 pm, looking depressed. "Lan what's wrong" Megaman said. 

Lan turned around, picked up his PET and said "Megaman, there's a blizzard outside"

"So" Megaman said. "I thought you liked the snow."

"I do Megaman" said Lan. Lan started to look really nervous.

"Hmmmm, I can tell Lan is up to something" Thought Megaman. "But what? I just hope Lan doesn't get into any trouble."

Lan and Megaman then did some online NetBattling, winning all their matches. They kept NetBattling until Lan looked exhausted then both Lan and Megaman went to bed.

Or so Megaman thought. Actually Lan was awake in bed thinking about tomorrow. I'm so excited about the anniversary of when Megaman and I first met. Tomorrow is our two year anniversary. I didn't celebrate last year, but this year will be different. To celebrate, I'm going to let Megaman decide what we are going to do for the whole day. Anything he wants to do I will do, and anyplace he wants to go I will go. I just hope the weather clears up by tomorrow or all my plans will be ruined. I just want Megaman to know how much I appreciate him" thought Lan.

Lan then sneaked over to the computer and PET, turned off Megaman's internal clock, and put a thick towel over the PET. "Tomorrow morning I will wake Megaman up for a change" thought Lan. Then he set his alarm clock, gave out a big yawn, and then finally went to bed.

The next morning Lan woke up by himself and looked out the window. There were sunny skies but over a foot of snow on the ground. "The good news is that the blizzard stopped. The bad news is that it will be really difficult to get around with this much snow on the ground. Oh why couldn't this have happened on a school day" thought Lan.

Lan then tiptoed down stairs, ran into the kitchen, ate breakfast at warp speed, and then tiptoed back upstairs to wake up Megaman. When he got to his room, Lan walked up to his computer, grabbed his PET, and then started to shake the PET while yelling "WAKE UP MEGAMAN".

Megaman then woke up and looked at the time. "Oh no, my internal clock malfunctioned. I am so sorry Lan" said Megaman.

"It's ok Megaman. I turned off your internal clock. Since it is our special day I thought it would be nice if I woke you up for a change. I've eaten breakfast already and everything" said Lan.

"I'm proud that you woke yourself up today Lan, but I didn't know today was special" said Megaman.

"Today is very special Megaman, because today is the two year anniversary of the day we first met, and that is a day I will never forget. To celebrate our anniversary and to show how much I appreciate everything you do for me, I'm going to let you decide what we are going to do for the whole day. Anything you want to do I will do, and anyplace you want to go I will go" said Lan.

"Lan you really don't have to do all this for me" said Megaman.

"I really want to do this Megaman" said Lan.

"Ok Lan if you insist, there might be a few things I want to do today" said Megaman.

"Just name it" said Lan.

"Lets start by doing some NetBattling at the arcade Lan" said Megaman.

"Sure, that sounds great Megaman" said Lan.

So they went to the arcade for hours winning every single NetBattle they competed in. They kept going until Megaman heard Lan's stomach growl.

"You look and sound hungry Lan, maybe we should take a break so you can have some lunch" said Megaman.

"It's ok Megaman I will be fine I just want to do what ever makes you happy" said Lan.

"I won't be happy if you are miserable because you are hungry. Lets get some lunch for you ok?" said Megaman.

"Sure" said Lan. So they left the arcade and went over to #1 curry, were Lan ate some curry for lunch. While Lan was eating, Lan and Megaman talked about what to do next. "So what do you want to do next Megaman?" said Lan.

"Why don't we…."said Megaman.

"Why don't we what?" said Lan.

"Lan look at the lights, They are flickering on and off like crazy" said Megaman.

But just as Lan was about to respond, every light in the city went out. It was a city wide blackout.

"We better head home Megaman" said Lan.

"I Agree Lan" said Megaman.

So Lan and Megaman headed home. Shortly after they got home, Lan and Megaman went up to Lan's room and started to talk.

"All my plans are ruined. "Now what do we do Megaman?" said Lan.

"Well since this is our two year anniversary, why don't we sit down and remember all the good times we've had over the last two years. We could think about all of the NetBattles we've won, All the adventures we've had, all the friends we've met, all the places we've been, and all the evil plots we've stopped" said Megaman.

"Good idea Megaman" said Lan. So they started remembering the good times that they have had together laughing and smiling the whole time. They didn't stop until they heard Mrs. Hikari yell "LAN TIME FOR DINNER".

"You better go down Lan" said Megaman. "Ok Megaman we can continue after dinner" said Lan.

So Lan ate dinner really fast then headed back upstairs to Megaman. When Lan got back upstairs, Lan and Megaman continued to remember the good times, when all of a sudden the power came back on.

"So Megaman do you want to do some NetBattling?" said Lan.

"Actually I'd rather continue to do what we've been doing Lan" said Megaman.

"Me too" said Lan. Then they both started laughing like crazy then continuing to remember the good times they had together, until it was time for bed. Lan got ready for bed, put the PET in it's holder and then hopped into bed.

"Lan I had a great time day today" said Megaman

"I had a great time too Megaman" said Lan.

"The blackout was actually a stroke of luck for us right Lan?" said Megaman.

"I definitely agree Megaman" said Lan.

So they said goodnight to each other and went to sleep. At 3:00 am that night, while Lan was still asleep, Megaman suddenly woke up in pain. A second later Megaman collapsed in pain and started to glow a bright blue.

Nine hours later Dr. Hikari finally made it home.

"Sweetie I didn't know you were coming home today, if I had known I would have made more food. It's so nice to have you home sweetie" said Mrs. Hikari.

"It's nice to see you too and it's nice to be home but we have an emergency" said Dr Hikari.

"What's wrong?" said Mrs. Hikari.

Just as Dr. Hikari was about to answer, Lan ran down the stairs, holding his PET, looking very worried.

"Dad thank goodness you're home, something's wrong with Megaman. I just woke up, and when I realized the time I ran over to the computer to ask Megaman why he didn't wake me up and I found him like this. He seems to have collapsed in pain and he's glowing bright blue. What's wrong with Megaman dad?" said Lan.

"Lan there's something important I have to tell you" said Dr. Hikari.

* * *

What's wrong with Megaman? What is Dr. Hikari going to tell Lan? 

These and other questions will be answered next chapter.

To keep me going please review.


	3. The Truth About Megaman

The Ultimate Program

By Vulpix1000

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer had a virus, but my dad got rid of the virus, so don't worry my computer is fine. I would like to say thank you to Midnight Critic, NotJim, silverbluenchantress, and Lorriann for reviewing, the reviews are really encouraging me to keep going.

* * *

Now time for the disclaimer. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters or organizations except the ones that I listed during the disclaimer in Chapter One. 

Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter Three 

The Truth About Megaman

* * *

"Lan I have something to tell you," said Dr. Hikari. 

"What is it dad?" said Lan.

"I know something about Megaman that you really should know Lan. The truth is that Megaman wasn't originally programmed for you" said Dr. Hikari.

"I thought you programmed Megaman just for me because you promised you would program my own personal netnavi when I went into the fifth grade" said Lan.

"It's true that I promised you that Lan, but Megaman wasn't the navi I meant" said Dr. Hikari.

"What do you mean dad" said Lan.

"Megaman was a top secret experiment called Project P that I was working on at the same time that I was working on your personal netnavi. Right when I was about to give the navi I had programmed for you a personality, Project P was almost stolen by an unknown evil, I knew what I had to do. I had to send Project P somewhere where evil would never think to look, yet it had to somewhere where I could keep an eye on him. For if any evil got hold of Project P it would be the end of the world. So when SciLab asked what I was going to do I just told them I was going to send Project P to a secret location, somewhere where evil would never think to look, somewhere where I could keep an eye on him. Without asking where I was going to send Project P, the scientists at SciLab approved of my plan. I then deleted the navi I was working on for you. Then I got to work on finishing Project P. Project P is a netnavi alright, but at that point he didn't have any color, a personality, and no name. So I gave him everything he needed and then put a blocker up to limit his great power. Then I made sure that he thought that he was programmed just for you and then sent him directly to you Lan" said Dr. Hikari.

"What does the P in Project P mean, what's happening to Megaman now, and most important what's so special about Megaman?" said Lan.

"I can answer only one question at a time Lan. The P in Project P stands for Perfect, so the full name is Project Perfect. Megaman is like this because his blocker is coming down. It is coming down because blockers are only temporary. Unfortunately he is now immune to blockers, but don't worry Megaman will be fine in seven hours. Lan, this is so hard for me to tell you but Megaman was a second attempt at creating the ultimate program. Pharaohman was the first attempt. Megaman and Pharaohman's program's are near identical" said Dr. Hikari

WHAT, THAT CAN'T BE" yelled Lan.

"It's all true, but don't worry Lan, we fixed the flaw in the ultimate program that made Pharaohman go mad with power. We believe that Megaman may even be stronger than Pharaohman," said Dr. Hikari.

"Megaman will be really upset when he finds out" said Lan.

"I know," said Dr. Hikari.

So while they waited for Megaman to wake up, Dr. Hikari and Lan talked about what they were going to tell Megaman when he woke up. Just as they figured out a plan, Megaman woke up.

"Lan I think there's something wrong with me. Oh Dr Hikari thank goodness you're here can you tell what's wrong with me?" said Megaman.

"Megaman there's something I have to tell you," said Dr. Hikari.

"What is it?" said Megaman.

Dr. Hikari then told Megaman the whole story, to which Megaman listened to silently, with his eyes open wide.

"It can't be it just can't be, I'm nothing like that psychopath" said Megaman.

"I'm sorry Megaman but it's all true" said Dr. Hikari

"It can't be true. If it is true, why don't I feel any stronger" said Megaman.

"The blocker was designed to lift slowly. Every day you will get stronger. One month from today, the blocker will be completely gone, and you will be at full strength," said Dr. Hikari.

"Lan why didn't you ever tell me about this" said Megaman.

"I didn't know about this, I just found out seven hours ago, while you were unconscious" said Lan.

"Maybe I should just delete myself so I won't hurt anybody" said Megaman.

"Megaman don't delete yourself, I know you won't turn evil" said Lan.

"Lan is right Megaman, I already told you that we fixed the flaw in the ultimate program that made Pharaohman go mad with power. You are not an evil threat," said Dr. Hikari.

"Are you sure Dr. Hikari?" said Megaman.

"I'm sure" said Dr. Hikari.

"What do we do now dad?" said Lan.

"I need to call SciLab," said Dr. Hikari.

"Why" said Lan.

"Because I promised SciLab that as soon as Project P's blocker came down I would tell them where Project P has been all this time and how he's doing" said Dr. Hikari.

Megaman then looked down, upset and worried.

"I'm sorry I referred to you as Project P, Megaman I promise won't call you that unless I am talking scientifically with the scientists at SciLab, and don't worry, I won't let the scientists at SciLab hurt you either" said Dr. Hikari.

"Thank you Dr. Hikari" said Megaman

Dr. Hikari then got up, walked up to the phone, and called SciLab.

"Hello SciLab this is Dr. Hikari, I need to talk to Famous immediately it is very important" said Dr. Hikari.

"Sure hold on a minute," said the SciLab receptionist.

Dr. Hikari then waited until he heard a voice on the phone.

"Hello Dr. Hikari," said Famous.

"Project P's blocker is starting to come down" said Dr. Hikari.

"This is very serious. Where has he been all this time?" asked Famous.

"Project P is none other then Megaman" Dr. Hikari.

"You mean Lan's netnavi?" said Famous.

"Yes Lan's netnavi is Project P, but until just seven hours ago Lan didn't know that Megaman is Project P, in fact Lan didn't even know Project P existed or even what Project P is" said Dr. Hikari.

"You should bring Megaman over to SciLab to be tested," said Famous.

"We'll head over to SciLab right now. Good bye Famous" said Dr. Hikari.

"Lan, we have to bring Megaman over to SciLab so they can examine him to make sure he is doing alright" said Dr. Hikari.

"But I feel just fine Dr. Hikari" said Megaman.

"Even so Megaman, we should take you over to SciLab just to be safe," said Dr. Hikari.

"All right Dr. Hikari, I'll go," said Megaman.

"Then lets go over to SciLab," said Lan.

So Dr. Hikari, Lan, and Megaman left the house, got in the car, and started to drive off to SciLab.

* * *

What will happen at SciLab? Will the same evil that tried to steal Megaman back when he was Project P try to finish what they started? All these questions will be answered next chapter. 

You loyal readers out there, waiting for my next Chapter, are my inspiration. So to let me know you're out there, Please Review.


	4. The Darkness Starts Plotting

The Ultimate Program

By Vulpix1000

* * *

Hi it's me Vulpix1000. I am sorry for taking so long to update, I just had a bad case of writers block. I would like to thank carrie, NotJim, Andrain John, Ri2, ReneeA111, Lorriann, spiecas, Vyser Adept of Dragons, Bobcat Moran, and Pan for reviewing, it really keeps me going.

* * *

Before I start the chapter I would like to answer a few of the reviews I got. 

To Andrain John and Ri2: I would just like to say that my whole story is based on the anime: Megaman NT Warrior, not on the video game. On the anime Megaman is not the digital version of Lan's dead twin brother Hub. Hub never existed on the anime. I'm sorry I didn't mention that I based this fanfic on the anime sooner.

To spiecas: I'm sorry but I already have the story plotted out and Shademan is not in it. I will however, be bringing some familiar evil navis later on. You will know them when you see them.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Yes there will be netbattles, but not until Chapter 6.

To Bobcat Moran: I know that every character I listed at the beginning is necessary because I've plotted out the whole story already.

To Pan: You're right, I won't do that anymore.

Now time for the disclaimers. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters except for the ones I mentioned in earlier chapters. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 4 

The Darkness Starts Plotting

* * *

Dr. Hikari, Lan, and Megaman kept driving until they reached SciLab. Famous was waiting for them outside. 

"Hey its Mr. Famous!" said Lan

"No need for formalities" said Famous.

"Is everything set up for the tests yet?

"Everything it ready to go," said Famous

"Good. Lan lets go inside," said Dr. Hikari

"Ok dad" said Lan.

So they all went inside SciLab. Inside, all the scientists were waiting.

"Dr. Hikari, Lan please follow me," said Famous

So Dr. Hikari and Lan followed Famous to a large room full of large computers, other electronic devices and lots of scientists.

"Please come over here Dr. Hikari," said one of the scientists.

"Lan please follow the instructions Famous is about to give you," said Dr. Hikari

"Sure dad" said Lan.

"Good" said Dr Hikari.

Dr. Hikari then walked over to the scientist that called him over, who was standing behind a large console.

Famous pointed to one of the large computers and said "Lan, can you please jack Megaman into that computer"

"Sure Mr. Famous" said Lan.

"No need for formalities" said Famous.

Lan then walked up to the large computer that Famous pointed at, pointed his PET at it, and yelled "JACK IN MEGAMAN, POWER UP."

A beam of red light came out of the front of the PET and hit the jack in point on the computer, teleporting Megaman inside the computer. Everybody except for Dr. Hikari, Lan, and Famous started to look very worried when they saw Megaman appear on the screen, and when Megaman saw how worried everyone looked he started to feel nervous.

"We are going to start by scanning you, ok Megaman" said Dr. Hikari.

"Ok Dr. Hikari" said Megaman.

After the scanning, they did one non-painful test after the other. They didn't stop until 9:00 pm. Then Dr. Hikari, Lan, and Megaman went home.

While this was all going on, at a currently unknown location, a large mysterious man shrouded in darkness was speaking to a 19-year-old girl with dark brown eyes and long black hair tied in a braid, alone in a dim, dreary room. She was wearing a tight, long sleeved black top, tight black pants, and tall black boots. She was wearing black nail polish, but no makeup on her face. Around her waist there was a black PET holster with a black PET in it.

"Daddy, I just got word that Project P's blocker just started to come down at 3:00 am," said the girl.

"Ever since we failed to steal Project P years ago I've been waiting for this chance. Debera, send Darkgirl and the Darklings to retrieve Project P, before it gets any stronger" said the mysterious man.

"But daddy, the program we have to use to locate Project P was accidentally deleted over a year ago, and the only man who could recreate the program, was fired years ago" said Debera.

"Oh no, you don't mean Dark Miyabi, do you?" said the mysterious man.

"Yes Dark Miyabi, the love of my life, who you fired" said Debera.

"I had to Debera, he made a stupid mistake so bad that fifteen of my best men were captured by the net police" said the mysterious man.

"He was just picking me a flower, he didn't know that there was a security beam right next to it" said Debera.

"I told him about a million times that missions and romance do not mix" said the mysterious man.

"Please give him one more chance daddy" said Debera

"Well I don't know," said the mysterious man.

"But daddy, he's the only one who can recreate the program needed to locate Project P," said Debera.

"Ok ok, if you can find him then I will rehire him," said the mysterious man.

"Do you promise not to fire him right after he recreates the program and will you let us rekindle our love?" said Debera.

"I promise," said the mysterious man.

"Thank you daddy" said Debera.

"Just keep your missions and romance separate," said the mysterious man.

"We will," said Debera

"Good. Now go find him," said the mysterious man.

"I already know where he is," said Debera.

"I thought I told you never to see him again," said the mysterious man.

"I haven't been seeing him daddy, just tracking him," said Debera.

"Then go get him," said the mysterious man.

"Of course" said Debera.

Debera then back flipped across the room and out the door.

The mysterious man stands up and says, "Not even rehiring Dark Miyabi will stop me this time, for I am Lord Darkness!" He then starts to laugh manically.

* * *

Who is Dark Miyabi? Who is Dark Miyabi's netnavi? You'll find out next chapter. 

Getting reviews is what keeps me going, so please review.


	5. Shadowman's NetOp

The Ultimate Program

By Vulpix1000

Once again it's me Vulpix1000, here to bring you another chapter of The Ultimate Program.

* * *

I would like to thank Ri2, ClampLover, Ember Mage, NotJim, Lorriann and spiecas for reviewing; your reviews keep me going.

From now on I will be alternating between this story and my other story: Know Your Stars: Megaman NT Warrior Special. I will be doing one new chapter here, one new chapter there, and so on.

This story is now an Action/Adventure/Humor story. I added a Humor genre because parts of this story will be very funny.

Now time for the disclaimers. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters except for the ones I mentioned in earlier chapters. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Shadowman's NetOp

* * *

One hour after Debera left the secret lair of Lord Darkness; she finally arrived at Dark Miyabi's secret hideout. Debera stepped out of her black convertible. She was standing outside a dingy store with living space on top. The store's sign said Used Underwear Emporium.

"Well this is the place. It was a good idea for Dark Miyabi to hide his secret headquarters here. No one in his or her right mind would buy used underwear. So the only person who would go in there would be someone who knows that this store is just a front for Dark Miyabi's hit navi business. Also the net police would never think that someone like Dark Miyabi would hide out in a used underwear emporium. How wonderfully brilliant" thought Debera.

Meanwhile inside the living space above the Used Underwear Emporium, a man and his netnavi were talking. The man had spiky, black hair, brown eyes and had a large scar on his cheek. He was wearing a ninja suit with Shadowman's emblem on it.

"Shadowman, I can't believe how slow business has been lately" said the man.

"I know Dark Miyabi, we haven't gotten a job for months" said Shadowman.

"It's all the fault of that pesky blue netnavi. When Grave contacted me, I thought it would be quick money to delete the netnavi of a 12 year old. But when you failed to delete the blue pest, we became the joke of the hit navi world. I still can't believe we were beaten by a 12 year old and his netnavi," said Dark Miyabi.

"I know. If I ever see that blue pest again, I will make him pay for ruining our lives," said Shadowman

"I agree Shadowman. But first we have serious issues to discuss. We need to get a job soon or we will be out on the street" said Dark Miyabi.

"How about coming back to work for my daddy"

"Who said that?" said Dark Miyabi.

Dark Miyabi turned around. There behind him smiling sweetly was none other than Debera.

"Debera is that really you?" said Dark Miyabi.

"Of course it is sweetie," said Debera.

"You have certainly grown. You have always been the most beautiful flower I have ever seen, but now you have truly blossomed," said Dark Miyabi.

"And you are as sweet and wonderful as ever. That is why I am so happy to tell you that my daddy wants you back," said Debera.

"Really?" said Dark Miyabi.

"Really. I even made him promise to never fire you again as long as we keep our missions and romance separate. But that doesn't mean we can't have our romance before missions, after missions, and in our free time, because I also convinced daddy to let us rekindle our love" said Debera.

"Why does Lord Darkness want me back anyway?" said Dark Miyabi.

"Cause we're in kind of a bind. You see Project P's blocker came down at 3:00 am this morning and my daddy is just as determined as ever to get his hands on Project P. Unfortunately someone accidentally deleted the program needed to locate Project P over a year ago. So after I reminded daddy that you are the only person who can recreate the program, along with a little manipulation, I was able to convince him to give you your old job back. So will you rejoin The Darkness?" said Debera.

"I'll do it," said Dark Miyabi.

"And of course our netnavis can be together again too" said Debera.

Debera then jacked in her netnavi Darkgirl into the computer with Shadowman already inside it. Inside the computer Darkgirl appeared. Darkgirl looked like exactly like Debera except Darkgirl's eyes were emerald green instead of dark brown. Also like her netop, Darkgirl wore a tight, long sleeved black top, tight black pants, and tall black boots. Darkgirl also wore tight black gloves, a plain black helmet, and the symbol on the center of her chest and on the sides of her helmet was simply pure black.

"Darkgirl, my darling is that really you?" said Shadowman.

"Yes Shadow, it's me. Now that Dark Miyabi has agreed to work for Lord Darkness again, we can rekindle our love again too. I have missed you ever so much Shadow," said Darkgirl.

"And I you" said Shadowman.

Shadowman and Darkgirl then kissed each other on the lips for a minute straight without taking a break. In the human world Ningi and Debera were doing the same thing, kissing each other on the lips.

When the kissing was all done, Dark Miyabi and Debera jacked Shadowman and Darkgirl out of the computer. Then Dark Miyabi shutdown all the computers and equipment, packed his bags, turned the sign on the door of the Used Underwear Emporium from open to closed, ran out the door with Debera, locked the door of the building, and jumped into the passengers seat of Debera's black convertible. Debera then got into the drivers seat, and together the drove off to the secret lair of Debera's father, the evil Lord Darkness.

When they finally arrived at secret lair of Lord Darkness, Dark Miyabi grabbed his bags, and together they walked inside.

Dark Miyabi and Debera kept walking until they were just outside Lord Darkness's throne room. They looked at each other nervously, opened the doors, and walked inside.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you last Dark Miyabi. Are you ready to rejoin The Darkness and help us finally capture Project P" said Lord Darkness.

"Yes my lord, I am" said Dark Miyabi.

"Excellent. Dark Miyabi, your first assignment is to recreate the program needed to locate Project P," said Lord Darkness.

"Of course my lord" said Dark Miyabi.

"One more thing before you get started, Dark Miyabi. I would like to know what you have been doing since I fired you" said Lord Darkness.

"My lord, I have been running a successful hit navi business. Or at least my hit navi business was successful until about five – six months ago when a particular blue netnavi ruined every thing for me" said Dark Miyabi.

"What exactly happened?" said Lord Darkness.

"Have you ever heard of Grave?" said Dark Miyabi.

"Yes, They almost took over the world by using the Grave Cyber Beast to destroy the net, but was stopped by a mysterious netnavi" said Lord Darkness.

"Well before the Grave Cyber Beast was created, Grave contacted me about getting rid of a pesky blue netnavi who's name I won't mention, that is operated by a 12 year old boy. But we failed. That boy and his netnavi outsmarted us around every turn. Because we lost to a 12 year old we became the joke of the hit navi world. No one will hire us anymore. We seek revenge on that 12 year old and his netnavi. I still can't believe we lost to them. A perfect record ruined," said Dark Miyabi.

"After we get our hands on Project P we will help you get your revenge, Dark Miyabi" said Lord Darkness.

"Thank you my lord, I will get started on the program needed to locate Project P right away" said Ningi.

"Good" said Lord Darkness.

Dark Miyabi then stood up and left the room. He then walked until he reached the main computer room. He then walked inside and locked the door behind him. He didn't come out until 9:00 am the next morning. He then walked into the throne room. Inside the throne room Lord Darkness was sitting on his throne with Debera standing next to him. Dark Miyabi walked in and kneeled before Lord Darkness.

"My lord, I have finished the program," said Dark Miyabi.

"That's fantastic sweetie," said Debera.

"Yes, that is excellent. Initiate the program now Dark Miyabi" said Lord Darkness.

Dark Miyabi then hit a few buttons on his PET. Suddenly a screen came down from the ceiling. The screen was covered with strange flashing symbols. A few minutes later, the symbols stopped flashing and the screen went green.

"Looks like the system found the identity of Project P" said Ningi.

The screen then showed a picture of Megaman with info on Megaman below the picture. The second Dark Miyabi saw the picture, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"From the expression on your face, I take it you've met this netnavi before" said Lord Darkness.

"That is the navi that Grave hired me to get rid of, the one that ruined my hit navi business when I couldn't delete him" said Dark Miyabi.

"You mean the one you mentioned yesterday?" said Debera.

"Yes, he is the one I mentioned yesterday. Now I see why I failed to delete him," said Dark Miyabi.

"I'm glad you didn't delete him. Now I have a plan to get my hands on him" said Lord Darkness.

"So, what is the plan daddy?" said Debera.

Lord Darkness then leaned over and whispered his evil plan into Debera's and Dark Miyabi's ears.

* * *

What is Lord Darkness's evil plan? You'll find out next chapter, so stay tuned.

You readers are my inspiration, so please review.


	6. SciLab Attack! Part 1

The Ultimate Program

By Vulpix1000

* * *

Hi it's me, Vulpix1000, here to give you another installment of: The Ultimate Program. 

I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long, but I had limited computer access, I had to take care of my sick mom, I had extreme writers block, and I have been under a lot of emotional stress.

This chapter will be slightly longer than usual. I made this chapter longer because in Chapter 4 I promised to have a battle this chapter. I am also making this an extra long chapter to make up for taking so long to update. This will be a two part chapter.

I would like to thank renee, Firehedgehog, Spiecas, Ri2, Lorriann, Megagirl, Jonjetman, Miko102, krystalmaze, livi510, and Nica510 for reviewing; your reviews are what keep me going.

* * *

Nowto answer a couple of your reviews. 

To Jonjetman: First off, I am sorry that I did not mention sooner that this story takes place after the defeat of Grave and the creation of the new PET that has wireless jack in, but before the start of Axess. If this story actually happened, Axess would have never happened. Also, if you want to refer to the Axess episode "Code of Conduct" please get your facts straight. This is what I clearly heard the Mysterious Man (Dr. Regal) tell Shadowman. "Funds are being sent to the specified account of your operator." This shows that Shadowman does in fact have a netop. No hard feelings, everyone makes mistakes.

To Spiecas: Chaud and Protoman will be in the story later.

* * *

Now time for the disclaimers. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters except for the ones I mentioned in earlier chapters. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 6 

SciLab Attack! Part 1

* * *

The next morning, Lan and Megaman decided that Maylu, Roll, Dex, Gutsman, Tory, Iceman, Yai, and Glide needed to know the truth about Megaman. So Lan went down stairs to ask Dr. Hikari if it was all right to tell them. Lan saw Dr. Hikari sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. Lan then walked over to were Dr. Hikari was sitting and sat down next to him 

"Hey dad, I have a question," said Lan.

"Yes Lan, what is it?" said Dr. Hikari.

"Megaman and I both think that Maylu, Dex, Tory, Yai, and their navis should know what's going on. So we were wondering, could we please tell them the truth about Megaman?" said Lan.

"Lan, this is a big and dangerous secret. The less people that know the truth about Megaman the better" said Dr. Hikari.

"Dad, my friends have been through everything with me. They've been with me every time I faced off against WWW and Grave and when Megaman was deleted, they wouldn't give up until he was rebuilt. They've always been there for me and I've always been there for them. So dad, can I please tell them what's going on with Megaman?" said Lan.

"You can tell your friends what's going on, but only on two conditions. First you and Megaman can tell Maylu, Dex, Tory, Yai, and their navis the truth about Megaman, but nobody else. Also, you must swear them all to secrecy. They cannot tell anybody the truth about Megaman, not even their parents. If you promise to follow these conditions, I will let you tell them," said Dr. Hikari.

"I promise dad," said Lan

"Good. You have two hours till we need to take Megaman to SciLab for more tests, so you better get going" said Dr. Hikari.

Lan then sends emails to Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai,asking them to meet withhim right away. They all send emails back two minutes later saying that they will all meet at Yai's secret hideout. So Lan stands up, says good-bye to his parents, runs out the door, puts on his roller blades, and skates off to Yai's secret hideout. When he gets there, Lan takes off his roller blades and climbs up the ladder to get inside. When he finally makes it inside, he sees Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai insidewaiting for him.

"So Lan, what's going on" said Maylu.

"I have something very important I have to tell all of you. But before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you" said Lan

"Do your parents know about this?" said Yai.

"Yes my parents know about this. In fact I had to convince my dad to let me tell you. He made me promise to tell only you and your navis, nobody else. He also made me promise to make you promise not to tell anyone," said Lan

"Wow, this really sounds hush hush," said Yai.

"So tell us already, what is it?" said Dex.

"Calm down Dex, Lan will tell us when he's ready," said Tory.

"Well it has to do with Megaman. I found out something about Megaman that even he didn't know" said Lan.

So Lan told the whole story to Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai. When Lan was done, everyone looked at him with shocked faces. In the Cyber World, Megaman was telling Roll, Gutsman, Iceman, and Glide the same thing. Once Megaman finished the story, all the navis gave Megaman the same shocked face that their NetOps were giving Lan.

"Is this some kind of joke?" said Maylu.

"I wouldn't lie about something this serious," said Lan.

"Megaman, it just can't be" said Roll

"I'm sorry, but it's all true," said Megaman.

"What are you going to do now?" said Yai.

"I have to take Megaman to SciLab for more tests" said Lan.

"Can we come?" said Yai.

"I don't know if my dad would allow it," said Lan.

"Can you at least try to convince him?" said Dex.

"I'll try," said Lan.

So Lan called his dad and asked if he could bring along Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai to SciLab for Megaman's tests. At first he refused, but afterLan begged and pleaded he finally agreed to let them come along.

So Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai followed Lan back to his house. In front of the house Dr. Hikari was waiting for them in the car.

"Everybody get in the car quickly, we don't have a minute to waste" said Dr. Hikari.

Everybody then climbed into the car.

"Does everybody have their seatbelt on?" said Dr. Hikari.

Everybody quickly put on their seatbelts and thenDr. Hikari drove to SciLab. When they got there, everybody got out of the car and followed Dr. Hikari inside. They kept walking until they got to the large room full of large computers, other electronic devices and lots of scientists where Megaman's tests took place. They all walked inside the room and Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai looked around the room in amazement.

"Whooooooooaaa" said Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai.

Famous then walked up to Dr. Hikari.

"Lan told them, didn't he?" said Famous.

"Yes. Lan really felt that he had to tell his four closest friends the truth about Megaman to help him though all of this. So he asked me if he could tell them. I realized that Lan may need a little support to get through everything that's going on, so I agreed thathe could tell them on the condition that they had to swear not to tell anyone, not even their parents, and they all agreed" said Dr. Hikari.

"Okay Dr. Hikari, if Lan wants some support, that's ok." said Famous.

Famous then walked over to Lan, pointed to the same large computer he pointed to the day before, and said "Lan, can you please jack Megaman into that computer that you jacked him into yesterday" said Famous.

"No sweat Mr. Famous" said Lan.

"No need for formalities" said Famous.

Lan then walked up to the large computer that he jacked into the day before, pointed his PET at it, and yelled "JACK IN MEGAMAN, POWER UP."

A beam of red light came out of the front of the PET and hit the jack in point on the computer, teleporting Megaman inside the computer. When Megaman appeared on the screen everybody looked a lot less nervous than the day before because they all got to know Megaman and found out that he is a very friendly navi, so when Megaman saw everyone was a lot less worried looking than the day before, he started to feel a lot less nervous.

"We are going to start by scanning you again Megaman, but this time we are going to do a special kind of scan called a binary scan. It might sting a little though. Are you ready Megaman?" said Dr. Hikari.

"I'm ready Dr. Hikari," said Megaman.

"Ok Megaman, here we go," said Dr. Hikari.

Dr. Hikari, Famous, and all the other scientists started working furiously at their consoles. A few seconds later, Megaman gave out a yelp of pain.

"Megaman are you alright in there?" said Lan.

"It just stings a little, just like Dr. Hikari said it might. The pain just surprised me, that's all. I'm fine Lan," said Megaman.

"Ok Megaman, if you say so" said Lan.

Little did anyone know, Shadowman had snuck into SciLab's system just before Dr. Hikari, Lan, Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai had arrived, and was now sending a copy of the results of the binary scan directly to Dark Miyabi's laptop.

"I can't wait to battle Megaman. Too bad I'm not allowed to delete him. Oh well I will just have to settle for capturing him alive. I hope Darkgirl arrives soon with the message to attack and the Darklings" thought Shadowman.

One hour later, the binary scan was finally completed.

"Megaman are you alright?" said Lan

"Yes Lan I'm fine," said Megaman.

"That sounded like it hurt," said Lan.

"It wasn't fun, that's for sure," said Megaman.

Lan then ran up to Dr. Hikari.

"Dad, what was that scan for anyway?" said Lan

"The binary scan is the most important test we are going to do, Lan. This test shows Megaman's binary code. You know all the 1's and 0's that make up all his data. This will show if the change we made to the Ultimate Program stayed the same through the whole time it was confined by the blocker. Dr. Nerimo and a few of the other scientists are now comparing Megaman's current binary code to what it used to look like before we put the blocker up" said Dr. Hikari.

Just then, Famous ran up to Dr Hikari.

"We finished comparing the binary scans and we have good news. Both scans are identical. Nothing has changed in the slightest," said Famous.

"That's great!" said Dr. Hikari.

Meanwhile Shadowman was still in the system waiting for Darkgirl to arrive with the message to attack. Just then Darkgirl appeared in front of Shadowman.

"We can now attack. I brought 50 Darklings with me to assist in our mission" said Darkgirl.

Behind Darkgirl appeared 50 Darklings. Each Darkling looked like a living shadow of a standard netnavi with glowing red eyes.

"It has been a long time since I have seen a Darkling, Darkgirl" said Shadowman.

"I know Shadow. In case you forgot, they may look like living shadows of standard netnavis, but they are actually viruses they have far more attack power than standard navis. Their attack is Darkness Wave. Also remember they only obey me. If I log out they log out automatically. Ok Shadow?" said Darkgirl.

"I remember now. Ready to attack darling?" said Shadowman

"Ready Shadow" said Darkgirl.

While this was going on, the scientists were getting ready for the next test. Just as Dr. Hikari was getting ready to tell Megaman what the next test was, Shadowman appeared in front of Megaman.

"Actually there won't be anymore tests Megaman, now or ever"

"Shadowman" said Megaman.

Lan ran up to Dr. Hikari.

"How did Shadowman get in there?" said Lan.

"I don't know," said Dr. Hikari.

Darkgirl then appeared next to Shadowman.

"You are finally going to be ours Project P. This time The Darkness will prevail" said Darkgirl

"The Darkness?" said Megaman.

Suddenly all 50 Darklings appeared behind Shadowman and Darkgirl.

"Those are the things that once tried to steal Megaman back when he was Project P! Lan get Megaman out of there right now" said Dr. Hikari.

"Log Megaman out and we will destroy SciLab's system," said Shadowman.

"Lan, don't log me out. These guys only came to SciLab to get me, so it's my responsibility to get rid of them" said Megaman.

"Megaman if they get hold of you the world is doomed," said Dr. Hikari.

"I know, but this is something I just have to do," said Megaman.

"We're your friends, at least let us help you" said Roll from her PET.

"Okay, just be careful," said Megaman.

"Dr. Hikari, can we please jack in?" said Maylu.

"Go ahead" said Dr. Hikari

Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai ran up to the computer where Shadowman and Darkgirl were confronting Megaman and pointed their PETs at it and yelled "JACK IN"

"ROLL" yelled Maylu.

"GUTSMAN" yelled Dex.

"ICEMAN" yelled Tory.

"GLIDE" yelled Yai.

"POWER UP" yelled Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai.

Four beams of red light came out of the front of the PETs and hit the jack in point on the computer,sending Roll, Gutsman, Iceman, and Glide inside the computer.

Inside the computer, Roll, Gutsman, Iceman, and Glide appeared next to Megaman.

"Megaman we're here" said Roll.

"And ready to rumble" said Gutsman.

"Thanks you guys," said Megaman.

"Your friends won't save you," said Shadowman.

Darkgirl slid out her Wolverine like claws.

"Darklings, delete the newcomers but leave Project P to Shadowman and I" said Darkgirl.

The darklings surrounded Roll, Gutsman, Iceman, and Glide while Shadowman and Darkgirl started to attack Megaman.

"It looks like we're surrounded," said Glide.

"Let's take them out," said Roll.

Roll and Glide jumped into the air.

Roll kissed her hand and yelled "Roll Blast". A bunch of hearts flew at the darklings, deleting one of them.

Glide's hand turned into his Glide Cannon. He pointed his cannon at the Darklings and yelled "Glide Cannon". A plasma blast came out of the cannon and deleted another one of them.

On the ground, Gutsman was deleting Darklings by punching them with his giant fist while yelling "Guts Thump".

Due to his size, Iceman was then able to sneak off to help Megaman right under the Darklings noses.

"Got to go help Megaman," thought Iceman.

While the others were fighting the Darklings, Megaman was busy just trying to survive the double onslaught of Shadowman and Darkgirl.

Shadowman was attacking Megaman with his sword while Darkgirl was attacking with her claws.

"Fire Sword and Aqua Sword battle chips in, double download" Lan said while pushing two battle chips into his PET.

Megaman's hands turned into the Fire Sword and the Aqua Sword. He used the two swords to defend himself against Shadowman and Darkgirl.

Meanwhile, Iceman was getting in place for a sneak attack.

"Just hold on a little longer Megaman," thought Iceman.

Meanwhile, Megaman was getting very tired fighting off both Shadowman and Darkgirl.

Suddenly, Darkgirl kicked her foot under Megaman, causing him to fall over.

"Now you're mine Project P," said Darkgirl.

Just as Darkgirl was about to slash Megaman with her claws, an icy wind froze her solid.

Megaman looked up and saw Iceman standing right behind Darkgirl with his hand beside his mouth. He put his hand to his side and gave Megaman thumbs up.

"Iceman!" said Megaman.

"Are you alright Megaman?" said Iceman.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Iceman," said Megaman.

"No sweat" said Iceman.

Suddenly they heard Shadowman yell out "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Megaman and Iceman looked up and saw Shadowman pointing his sword at Iceman with an angry expression on his face.

"You will pay for freezing my beloved," said Shadowman.

"That's Shadowman's girlfriend?" said Megaman and Iceman.

"I didn't know Shadowman even had a girlfriend," said Megaman.

"Me nether" said Iceman.

Suddenly Shadowman shot forward towards Iceman, sword in hand. Before Iceman knew it, Shadowman had sliced through him.

Iceman's body turned into the words "LOG OUT", and a computerized voice said "Iceman logging out."

"Iceman, no" said Megaman.

Shadowman then walked up to Darkgirl and sliced her free from the ice.

"Are you ok sweetie?" said Shadowman.

"I think so," said Darkgirl.

"Good" said Shadowman.

Shadowman and Darkgirl then continued their double onslaught, moving faster and more furious then ever. Suddenly, Megaman was knocked to the ground.

"Just give up Megaman, you are no match for us" said Shadowman.

Just as Shadowman and Darkgirl were about to make the final blow...

* * *

A cliffhanger! 

Your reviews are the fuel that keeps me going, so please review.


End file.
